toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack of the 30.ft Sellbots
V.P uses his atomic bomb and blows up with the sellbots near it and then all 8 sellbots grow into powerful giants while doing their part of their clothes gets ripped and now its up to Flippy & his sister Fling to stop this madness. The Giant Sellbots frighted toons and also cogs because their surpirsed. VP told them that they can't be destoryed and the only way to slow them down is to return them back to normal is to use bigger gags and The anitdote from the CFO and sadly The Sellbots became small in the end and toons laugh. Intro One day I was watching TV."You know sis,"My brother Flippy said."You really ought to do something instead of watching TV all the time.". "Like what?"I asked,acting pooped."It's WAY to hot outside and the doodles can't come in!"Suddenly they heard a loud rumble."Why is it getting hotter?"I asked starting to get a little scared. "That's r---"My brother stop in his speech,I waited,then he shouted,"GET THE DOODLES IN THE BASEMENT NOW!!!!!" I was scared to death.I called the doodles into the basement.We walked down in the basement. "What is it?!"i asked more frightened than a puppy fixing to be devoured by a bear! "Sis"he said."That was radiation,it happens when a nuclear bomb sets off.I think its over" We when out to see a mushroom cloud dissolving."No,It can't be,its the VP's nuke!" Chapter 1: How?! When we hurry get to sellbots HQ theres was an earthquake and my brother shout out "Fling thats not an earthquake look up" We look and saw a giant Name dropper and she said "run you tiny toons I'm gonna squish this town better then a pan cake" "How did Name Dropper get so big?" I said to myself and we spotted a Giant Telemarketer, goodness I yelled to myself and then we hid in a tree and stayed there until the giant sellbots were gone "Flippy, Fling? "Now, where did they go?" said Name Dropper. "Sis, be quiet they will see you" he said and I then look around and theres no giant sellbots we sneaky head to Sellbot HQ to see what happened the to sellbots. When we got there VP is paranoid that his sellbots are huge "You again? What did you do now?!" my brother said to VP and VP reply back "its not what it looks it happen I made video of it that happen I set up a nuke and then it blows up with my sellbots in it and hardly there are no damage to them I don't know why and its my fault" "Let us see this video" ask to my brother "OK but don't tell the toons you see this" VP reply it and put on a video. In the video it shows of VP and his sellbots setting up the nuke. ok sellbots hide now don't go far VP said to his cogs and they hide in it. "Listen I think I hear a noise" said the Cold Caller as he peeked over the nuke and a goon was there. The 8 sellbots knocks the goon of and by the time the countdown reachs zero and boom! VP yelled "MY COGS!!!!!!" When he put on his radioaction suit he come closer and there was no damage at all but when they awake they glow green and start to grow and they suits start to be half toar. VP got Paranoid "were not normal cogs anymore" said The Mingler "were the giant cogs" yell the sellbots and start to rampage "sweet cogs trail what have I done!" said VP and the video ends "So, let me get this your sellbots when to kick off a goon and it blows up and hardly no damage and grow huge" said Flippy and he look at me "Sis, its time to fight those giant sellbots and will see who is bad then us" asked Flippy and we rush to the giant sellbots. Chapter 2: Giant Sellbots on a rampage The Giant Sellbots head towards a clear field and had a chat about how they got their new size. "WOW, Did the bomb thing do this to us." Said the giant Cold Caller, "You may be right, caller." said the Giant Mr. Hollywood. "With our gigantic size, our attacks should be TWICE as much powerful, do you think so Mr. Hollywood?" questioned the Giant Mingler. "Hmm, Let's go test it out, but were going to need a brave enough toon to fight us.." said The Giant Mr. Hollywood. So, eventually all the sellbots got a toon to fight, sucessfully they all won. The Giant Level 12 Mr. Hollywood's power trip did -40, The Giant Level 11 Mingler's Paradrigrim Shift did 48!, and The Giant Level 5 Cold Caller's hot air did -20. They had double attacks,the toons couldnt fight them off.The sellbot cogs were really excited about their Multiattacks. "Cogs will rule toontown!" said the Giant Mover & Shaker, "Indeed." said the Giant Two-Face. "Hey, I got an idea. We can call more of the giant sellbots in and we can take over all the Toon Buildings in the tooniverse!" said the Giant Glad Hander. "Excellent idea, Glad Hander." yelled the Giant Mr. Hollywood. So, the giant sellbots made toon buildings into Sellbot Cog Buildings, but these weren't just any cog buildings.. They were Ten story giant sellbot buildings, soon the Ten story sell buildings had a population of 210. This lasted for a dreadful two weeks.A miricle was all that could save the toons,only a miracle... The VP was very happy until the shrink... Chapter 3: Shrinkly Bad for the Giant Sellbots Meanwhile, in Cashbot HQ Vault.. The CFO was testing his new invention the Shrinkosize anitdote, but it blasted through the wall and hit all the way all the sellbots in Toontown mysteriously. "Oh my, VP won't like this..", "Oooh, you hit the sellbots with your Shrinkosize anitdote.." said a pointing-tattling Short Change. "Oh shut it, It was on accident, you're not my boss anyway, now go away before I fire you!" yelled CFO as he was guilty. "Okay, yes sir." said the dumb short change. All the toons cheered that when they heard the sellbots have shrunk. The sellbots were mad. "Darn, CFO..." said VP. The sellbots lived NOT happily ever after. Category:B-Monster Cogs Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Emilythebrawler Category:Fanfiction Pages Category:B-Monster Stories